Who Has Control?
by GetITGotIT
Summary: When Namine is left all alone in her apartment, Kairi leaves a surprise, giving Roxas to her.. will there be a clash, or will love occur? :Sexual Themes:


**Who Has Control?**

Story request I got from my dear friend... Hanna... you perv :P haha enjoy!

* * *

Sitting alone in my apartment, I had found a good spot to relax and read a good book. This Friday night, I had no plans, nothing special to attend to. I never did and I never will. I never was considered a happy go lucky girl. Never the party type. My roommate, and twin sister Kairi, was the exact opposite. It was times like this where she would completely disappear for days, dancing the night away at a club or casino. Every week, she supplied herself with a new boy to accompany her for her evening 'plans.'

Unlike her, I only talk to one boy and I have been friendzoned. My friend Roxas only believes of me as a friend. I always imagined something more. Kairi always pushes me to go out of my comfort zone and go beyond the friend limit, but I could never demand us to be more then friends. I am not like her.

I don't complain about it often. I do wish my sister had a bit more respect for herself like I did. I never gave a guy the satisfaction to use me for his own gain as she had done in the past. Surely I know this was the problem. Kairi rebelled to my attitude on purpose. Ever since our parents compared us to the other, we both sought out to be our own individuals.

_You should be more outgoing like Kairi. You should be more academic like Namine. You should have been one child instead of two. How much you would accomplish. Your powers should have been developed already._

That's right. I said powers. Unlike normal kids, me and Kairi were born with powers. It was completely hereditary, and for us completely normal. Kairi and I were given the powers of manipulation. With the flick of a finger, we could take control of any person out there. Take control of their minds, erase useless memories, create false feelings, and worst of all make them hurt. Not just any hurt, but unstoppable pain.

Reaching out, I could take hold of a man's heart at a distance, and with one little squeeze, a sudden grip would take hold of his internal organ, and start what doctors would think is a heart attack. I could snap my fingers and make anyone's mind literally melt slowly and painfully. Not only would they die, but suffer a slow, gruesome death. That kind of power scares me.

I don't ever use my powers for such torture. I don't even use them for that matter. My red head sister uses them on a daily basis. Once she finds a boy she likes, she waves her hand and gets them under her control. They become merciless to her words, obeying her every command. Making them do whatever she wants, and whatever she demands. She's spoiled in this way, always demanding to be in control.

I do regret never having a guy in my life however. Unlike Kairi, I have never had the chance to have a first date, first kiss, or first broken heart. I never experienced that kind of field before. It made me even more curious. What would it be like to be with a guy like Kairi is.

Before I could think about it anymore, I hear a slam at the door, making me jump to my feet. I never had a fear about strangers, we lived in a decent neighborhood, but it was always safe to stay on the cautious side.

Manuvering to the door, I looked through the peeping glass to see a mane of spikey blonde hair tussled over the view of the outside. Even without a clear view of outside, I know all to well it's Roxas. What could he be doing here at this time? Friday nights aren't his strong point either, but this was a bit off.

Opening the door, he tumbles in wobbly and unsteady. "Roxas what''s going on?"

Without hesitation, he slams the door closed, dashes towards me and grabs my face in his hands. There was no warning, no sign, nothing. He just pressed his lips to mine. His tongue suddenly seperated my lips apart, breaking through to find the inside of my mouth. He explored up and down, tasting my insides more and more. He grabbed behind my head, pushing me forward to leave me breathless. I had no bit of oxygen left in my body as he continues to suck the life out of me. Ferociously nipping at my mouth, he clung like his life was dangling by a thread. Now I was scared.

Why was I so scared? This is what I wanted right? For him to take me like this? No. Not like this.

This wasn't right. It was like kissing a doll or a puppet. Not real but actually there.

Now Roxas was going further. He grabbed the small of my back and leaned me to the floor. It was then when I felt something hard pressing against my thigh. It didn't take long to realized what it was. This only brought more fear in my core, but mixed with a bit of excitement for me lower region.

Brought me to the ground, laying me to the soft carpet floor. Once I was securely on the floor, he towered over my body and rushed to unbutton my blouse. He ripped the shirt from the collar, down, sending buttons flying across the room. This left me with only my undergarments revealed, showing off my soft peach bra. Roxas didn't waste time to remove it, reaching back to unhook it.

Once he heard the click, he swung the straps off my arms, pushed my sleeves down and left my torso exposed. He took a look at my swelling breast for a mere two seconds and quickly bent down to take one completely in his mouth. The sensation of his lips on me felt insanely pleasant. The caress of his tongue circling over the nipple, I couldn't resist the moan that had escaped my mouth so easily. He licked up and down around the aroused mound, taking full control of the situation. He dominated, sucking on my perked breast. It was rough, vicious, and painfully delightful.

One hand was snaking it's way to my pants, ripping the fly open. Shoving the jeans down, he took my panties along with them, leaving my most sacred area revealed. The cool air on our warm bodies gave me goosebumps, or maybe that was just Roxa-

Suddenly a single digit was inserted inside my bottom opening, giving a jolt of pain to between my legs. I couldn't help but scream, feeling his finger seperate my nether lips apart, sinking further and further through each thrust. Suddening he included his other finger, still repeatedly pushing inside the small canal that was so private.

His fingers kept sliding in and out, filling the slit just enough. He found a little knob and suddenly, he began to thumb it down, pressing and twisting it. I bit my lip, hoping to keep from any more outburst to escape.

His lips reached down to my neck as he continued his work down there, licking and biting the flesh that curved at my shoulder. "Roxas..." Why couldn't I stop saying his name? Why did he have so much control?

Just then, a wave of passion was spreading from all over, making me shake like an earthquake. "Roxas!" I couldn't help but scream his name from the top of my lungs. More and more as he kept his fingers pounding inside me.

As he continued on, the feeling subsided, leaving me shaken up. I never knew what an orgasm was, but the experience was phenomenal. But he wasn't done.

He continued to reach for the other orb with his hand, massaging it, kneading it. He pinched the tip ever so gently, sending a shock of pleasure. "Roxas..." I said, trying hard not to give the satisfaction of another moan. Wait...

It was then I realized how wrong this was. No matter how good it felt, I knew this wasn't Roxas. Releasing my hand from his grip, I placed it on his forehead and gave a hard push. Once he finally let go, I let a bit of control towards his mind.

His eyes dialated completely, filling his blue orbs with his black pupils. Suddenly he was under my control, given full obedience. 'Roxas, listen... Get off of me and go sit back on the couch.'

The message was sent, as he left to go and sit himself on our black leather couch. He sat upright and stared straight forward, not showing any human emotion. He was a puppet. A puppet!

I went to investigate him once more to see something written on his shirt.

'Hey Nams! So after hearing you complain about Roxas never liking you in that way and knowing you and never squandering our powers and blah blah blah, I decided to take actions in my own hands...

You're welcome!'

Why didn't I notice before? It was all so obvious. I went back to my room, changed in some shorts and a t-shirt and came back to see Roxas still sitting in the same way he had before, not move from his spot whatsoever.

He stayed there, staring off in the same spot. It was sort of cute to look at him this way. Not once had I ever used my powers on Roxas. Well, once when he saw me naked on accident. I wiped his memory of the event, but that's still something little.

I had him in my full control now. I could make him do whatever I felt like. Whatever my witty mind could concoct, I could do anything.

"Roxas?" Nothing. He remained perfectly still. Right as I was about to bring him back to conciousness, I thought about the shirt. He would need a change since this one would reveal our secret powers. I couldn't expose us to him. He can't know.

I left to my room, got a shirt he left here before, and went back to the living room to change him. Taking up his shirt, I felt heat filling my cheeks as I stripped Kairi's message shirt off of him. I got the other and slowly put it on him, covering his muscles under the thin fabric.

The bulge that had filled his pants was gone now that Kairi's manipulation was gone. Hopefully he won't have any memory of our recent escapade together. I know it would be disasterous to our friendship if he had remembered what he had done, or the fact that I actually enjoyed it.

Gently placing a hand on his forehead, I sent a jolt of energy in his mind and took control once again. 'Roxas, you may go back to normal now...' _SNAP!_

He blinked a bit, rubbed his eyes, but he didn't look dazed about where he was or how he got there. "Namine?"

"Hey..."

"Did I go drinking again?" It's happened before, so it seemed like a liable alibi.

"Uh yeah... I went to pick you up. I couldn't take you home, your brother was there and you know how he hates it when you drink..." It seemed like a believeable lie.

"Oh cool thanks... I had the bes- I mean craziest dream..."

Now he had caught my attention. Did he mean best? Was it about us? "What was it about?"

He scratched his head, looking at me and blushed. Now I knew it was about us. Why didn't I erase his memory when I had the chance?

"Oh it was nothing... Don't worry about it. Can I stay the night?"

"Sure no prob... Hey Roxas?" I asked shyly, gripping a bit of my hair to calm my nerves.

"Yeah?" Looking into his eyes, I felt a bit of anxiety take over. I can't do this. I couldn't risk it.

I can't believe he might feel the same way about me. But how would I know for sure? It was a little lead with very little evidence. I can't try, just can't. This is as close to romance for us. I doubt it will reach anything more.

I just wish it could. I probably had a chance, but now it was gone.

I left for my room, slightly shutting the door to a crack. Reaching the sanctuary of my bed, I secured the blankets over my body, covering me from the outside world. After I rested my head, I let out a quiet sob, letting the tears fall to my pillow. I couldn't help but to feel like I was so close yet so far away. I had him in my clutches, and I just let him go.

Still letting my tears drip down the side of my face, I tried to let it lull me to a sleep to help me forget what I wanted so badly to remember.

My door suddenly made a creak, becoming louder. I was to scared to look, frightened to look at Roxas' face.

"Nams?" I decided to give him a response, lifting my head up to look at him. "Can I sleep in here with you? Please?"

"Sure..." I don't even think my mind heard what he asked. It took me a minute to suddenly know what he meant. He squatted down next to me and slid under the covers next to me. His body radiated warmth, making my flesh curdle. He turned to face me, looking right in my eyes.

"Namine, I don't know what happened today, but I do know that... I know how I feel about you now..." I was in no mood for games. If he were here to break my heart even more, I don't think I can handle it.

"How do you feel then?" I said with a hint of bitterness, showing a bit of resentment to him and what happened today.

"Just don't laugh ok?" I nodded, awaiting for his explanation. This has got to be good. "I-I really didn't know about our friendship before. I mean... I don't know. And this dream I had, it was really... um... christian-ly of me, but I don't regret it. I'm just gonna get to it. I like you.. a lot... I understand if you don't feel the same but..."

My mouth dropped to a giant O shape. I couldn't believe what I heard. I understood it all, but I can't believe he admitted to liking me. It was like a relief yet an excitement. A bubbly feeling filled my stomach, demanding to explode. It was like an energy filled me, I couldn't help it. Without notice, my lips immediately pressed to his mouth, gently rubbing against his rough lips.

What shocked me the most is that he actually kissed me back. He took hold of the back of my head and pushed a bit harder diminish any space that dared to seperate the two of us together.

No one had control of the other. We were equals.

* * *

not a full lemon, but it had sexual themes inside it. I didn't want to move forward cause I thought that would kill it. Maybe if ya'll want I'll continue it and then add a REAL LEMON in it... add a second chapter ya know?

Hehe!

Roxas and Namine belong to Kingdom Hearts and Disney... not me...


End file.
